


The Lady and the Warrior

by SlothLady



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothLady/pseuds/SlothLady
Summary: Assassin's Creed 3 The Tyranny of King Washington but with Connorline.After all these years, finally posting it here- as a celebration of the release of AC3 remaster





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fanfiction based on Assassin's Creed 3 The Tyranny of King Washington.  
> I shipped Connor and Aveline from the start- both fought for equality and freedom for people of colour, their people in the colonies.  
> Aveline was actually considered to be Connor's love interested in the DLC but in the end the idea was dropped as 'the characters' motivations and personalities were considered to be too different' according to developers...(I never forgate Ubisoft for that tbh).
> 
> In 2014 I wrote and posted the chapters I got done right after the release of the DLC- covering the events that happen in the last chapter of it. I never really got into finishing it- I remember having the last scene of the story so clearly depicted in my head…with Connor going back home and finding Aveline at the homestead in Davenport.  
> I wrote 3 chapters in total. Being over detailed I only got the ‘beginning’ part of the story done XP  
> 

 

**The Prologue**

“You don’t know…You can’t understand. …They beguile me with fantastical visions. In my dream, I’m at Mount Vernon during the war.” unsettled Washington got up to his feet. “In fact, in the dream, there is no war; I stay with Martha, tending to my fields. Peaceful and content.”

“It sounds like a paradise”. Connor averted, disbelieving that a man like him, could be disturbed by dreams, and not understanding what would be so worrying in a dream, where there is peace.

“No they don’t stop there.” Washington continued. “The peace of the visions pushes me to-” he stopped to gather his thoughts. “The dreams become unspeakable. You are in them, Connor. I believe the visions come from this.” He took out a round object from his pocket. Connor got up to his feet as soon as soon as he saw it.

“Where did you get this?” a woman’s resolute voice coming from the dark forest reached men’s ears .  
Aveline neared to them, her dark, almost black eyes on the cause of Washington’s worries.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

East Coast, Atlantic Ocean

The cruise went without major problems. No enemy vessel had been noticed near them. The north wind blew into the full sails of the Aquila. The ship was reaching her top speed of 12 knots as she floated on the dark waters of the Atlantic Ocean.

Even after all these months Connor could not completely understand what was going on. Nothing was right. Meeting his, or so he thought, long lost mother, filled his heart happiness and relief. Not long after, these feelings were replaced with sorrow as Kanatahséton was burned down and the remaining number of his people was hiding themselves in the Frontier.  
Now, everyone was in danger. It didn’t matter what colour was their skin. People were struggling to survive, starvation and poverty were everywhere. They were getting killed, humiliated and persecuted for objection. Everyone could get imprisoned, hanged or enslaved. That was the new order of the things in America.

King Washington. That is how now people referred to the former leader of the Continental Army. The man, in whom the Patriots had put their trust into. He was supposed to lead them to liberty. They were supposed to become a free nation.

Connor had been betrayed by Washington before. But now he went mad. The unlimited power he held in his hands, he was possessed by it. The absolute power corrupted him. It was the referred to as the “Apple”, the object in his scepter. It held dangerous power, and unknown mysteries. All that Connor knew was that it must be taken from George Washington. The “Apple” was the cause of all that had been happening. The people who should not be, Kaniehtí:io and Kanen'tó:kon. Fighting with him, side by side. Although, he was unable to protect his mother, again…The people he knew didn’t remember ever meeting him… Some gazes were hostile and full of scorn. Yet, there were friends and allies who greeted the Mohawk warrior and were content to have him on their side.  
Connor looked at his forearms. The hidden blades. They had belonged to his father. Kaniehtí:io said he had left them for their son. Haytham was dead. It seemed that some events had been erased… Connor himself never became an assassin. After the Clan mother brought him to health, young man wondered if Achilles was still alive. He wanted to check if Davenport’s Homestead existed, but he had to focus on his trial. Now the only name he was known as, was Ratonhnhaké:ton.

Closing his eyes, he took and took a deep breath. There was one more person that he had been thinking for all these months. The one, with whom he did not cross paths. No one mentioned anything about her…until earlier today.  
Mister Faulkner guffawed in the morning, right after they had left Boston on the retrieved ship. The old sea dog was glad to be at the sea again.

“HAHA! Right boys! Haul in the mainsail! Get up the rigging! Hand out fist! The Ghost of the North Seas is back, haha! We’re heading to New York!

“Mister Faulkner, I do not thing it would be wise to, well…you know, just show up in New York harbor.” Franklin took a notice.

“You don’t say!” Faulkner answered him sarcastically. “Of course we won’t drop anchor where the Bluecoats are, four eyes!” he became indignant. “We’ll put in at a small docking port to keep us safe.”

“Do you know any place like that?” Kanen'tó:kon asked, still soaking with water.

“Heh! Listen lad, trust me, eh? One thing I am sure about, is that de Grandpré’s possession is now the safest place for outcasts, just like us!” Faulkner chuckled.

“ What? Whose possession?” Ratonhnhaké:ton, hearing the familiar name, walked up the stairs to the stern, the old sailor was at the helm .

“Mademoiselle Aveline de Grandpré.” said Faulkner trying to sound like a French nobleman, of course doing as comically as he could. “This woman is like none that you’ve ever met before. Takes part in a rebellion, she’s good in what she does. Hell knows how she manages to hide all that from the King.” he chuckled again.

Ratonhnhaké:ton stood there, stock still trying to imbibe what he has just heard.

“Wait, are you talking about this THIS lady de Grandpré?” Franklin seemed surprised by elderly sailor’s words. “The woman from Louisiana? She runs trading company that holds monopoly for weaponry. There is no way she…”

“And why do you think she is doing that?” Faulkner harshly interposed. “The company controls the flow of weapons you nitwit. If not that, the rebellion would be crushed months ago!” He clearly still held grudge against Franklin for stealing the Aquila by the Bluecoats.

The Mohawk warrior’s eyes were full of tension. Now, he only listened to the men talking with each other.

The former Washington’s follower was still unconvinced.  
“Unbelievable, eh? But as if you could suspect lady Aveline of helping the rebellion.” Faulkner averred.

“Still, if she does so, what about those slaves on her plantation? As far as I’m concerned, they are also working on construction of Washington’s palace.”

The young native’s heart beat felt as if it would jump out of his chest. His eyes jumped from mister Faulkner to Benjamin Franklin, as their conversation brought new images to his mind.

“That’s all a cover for the actions of the company! Think you blind fool! Why would her workers, not slaves as you called them, take part in building the precious King’s residence?” Faulkner seemed to lose his patience, trying to explain what impact on the Kings growing empire, had the underground resistance run by the business woman.

Although, Ratonhnhaké:ton’s expression seemed calm and still, he needed to take deeper breaths to not fall on his knees because of the feelings that run through him.

The fog was still hindering the sight, while the Aquila swiftly wafted through the wavy ocean. The sky turned into the colour of late warm afternoon that could be even seen through the thick mist surrounding them from everywhere.

Kanen'tó:kon had been following and talking to his best friend for the past hour. Ratonhnhaké:ton was not listening to him at all. It was like cawing of seagulls, chats of the sailors and pounding of the sails made by strong wind. These sounds were all distant to the anxious man.

“I knew your only chance was to leave from the docks. He kept turning the wheel.”

“Kanen'tó:kon, I do not care.” he responded in an irritated tone.

“Land ho!” The yell of the seaman from the crow’s nest announcing sight of land, caught attention of the Kanien'kehá:ka men.  
They both aproached to the railing of the ship. The sun slowly began to plunge into the sea. The fog rose, uncovering the unusual panorama of New York.

“Look at that.”

Ratonhnhaké:ton shook his head with his mouth open in disbelief. An enormous pyramid resembling building was overlooking the city. The symbol of power and greatness of the King. The view reminded Mohawk warrior of the Mayan temple he saw in Mexico.

They were here, reaching the destination. She was here…on this dangerous lands.

“Aveline…” a quiet whisper escaped his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

****

 

He actually hoped she was not here. He was glad that no word was mentioned about her neither in the Frontier nor in Boston. It was not that he didn’t care, nothing of this kind. He missed Aveline. He thought about her every single day, wondering if she was alright.  
However, he knew it would be better if she was far away. She would be safe, wherever she was, but away from this madness.

Yet, he could not wait to see her. From mister Faulkner’s story, it seemed that she had an important role in the rebellion. Well, that was for certain. Aveline was not a woman, who would sit down and watch such terrible reality. The ghost of a smile appeared on Ratonhnhaké:ton’s lips.  
They were reaching their destination.

The ship entered a small cove. At the wharf, there were at least eight docked ships. The trading vessels were being loaded with creates and barrels with gun powder by men. A couple of them stopped what they were doing and looked at the arrival of the Aquila. One man, who had been overseeing men’s work, stood up and asked the others to help in mooring the ship.

“Well, well, Look who we’ve got here!” the man greeted Faulkner with a handshake. He had a luxuriant black beard. “Bobby, how the hell did you get out of Boston?”

Ratonhnhaké:ton, Kanen'tó:kon nad Franklin joined them on the jetty.

“If not the help of these fellas, I would be dilly-dalling in the damned city.”

“Ah! New recruits I hope, eh? Name’s Rousillon.” He nodded at the men. Upon noticing Benjamin, the wide smile disappeared from his face.

“It’s alright, he’s on our side now.” Faulkner assured him.

“We’ve heard about the massacre at the Boston Neck”

“Aye, Sam Adams didn’t make it. They were ambushed and outnumbered.”

“Hm…” the man shook his head and let a loud sight. “Anyway, we must get things sorted elsewhere.”

The sun was plunging into the sea, as they followed Rousillon through the dirt road,  
passing meadows, extensive cotton and tobacco plantation. Women carrying baskets full of harvest were making their way to the warehouses. They were followed by children, who were happy to help adults or were playing catch. Ratonhnhaké:ton noticed that there was a great diversity of people. There were some who recognized him, wearing outfits typical for Kanien'kehaka. Some were speaking with strong Irish accent, or French like Rousillon. He caught a sight of a black skinned woman, who was carrying a baby on her back with a piece of fabric. She looked very familiar…  
A couple of boys walked up to Rousillon and asked about the newcomers. He was a humorous and witty person, making up odd and bizarre stories about each of them, causing the youngsters to giggle and laugh.  
Little girls were steering clear of them. It seemed that they were a little bit afraid of Ratonhnhaké:ton. Bashfully pointing at him, they were whispering and momentarily lowered their eyes when he smiled at them. Brave boys, who had to run to keep pace, were admiring his wolf skin and bow. One of them asked if he had hunted down the animal himself and boasted that his father had protected him from a cougar once.

The evening was getting chilly, as they reached a settlement. The forested area was cut by pathways, leading to small wooden cottages and huts. Some parts of the forest were cleared, so the fields on the fenced farm were exposed to the Sun. Small sprouting plants, probably vegetables, were giving off shoots. A narrow river was flowing, moving the turbine of watermill.  
The children, who had been escorting them all this time, were called out by their mothers to come home. The women who came back from the fields were welcomed by their families and husbands.  
The Kanien'kehaka warrior noticed a woman that had he caught a glimpse of earlier. It was Prudence. She was accompanied by her husband Warren, while they were going to their cabin. Little Hunter was laughing and gurgling in father’s arms. People seemed to be preparing for a rest after a hard working day. Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kanen'tó:kon were surprised by such a view. Expressions of happiness, that none of them had seen for months. The village looked as if it was just a normal small but thriving community. It reminded of Davenport Homestead in a way. These people did not look very prosperous and rich. They seemed indigent and labouring, but comparing to the sights Ratonhnhaké:ton had seen in the frontier, it was like a small chaste paradise. However, it was not only a matter of the warm season of the year.

Then, an extensive manor appeared before their eyes. It was a three storey building made from red brick. There was a small terrace and a back door. Nearby, there were stables, where some men, who had not finished their work yet, were taking care of horses. Rousillon was leading them to a smaller two storey edifice next to the mansion. In front of it, there was a woman with a short haircut sitting on empty crates. She was sharpening her saber.

“Bonsoir!” shouted Rousillon when she didn’t notice him approaching. “Are you planning to kill anyone with this tonight?”

“Shut your mouth. Aveline should be back by now. She…” the woman raised her head, only now noticing four other men. For a moment she looked bemused. “Monsieur Faulkner!” She stood up sheathing her sword. She nodded and smiled at the gray bearded man. “It’s good to see you here.”

“Same to you Élise. They are standing for our cause, no need to worry my dear.” Faulkner assured her. Franklin was fed up with people distrusting him.

“That’s good. Welcome then.” Élise combed her fair hair with fingers and waved her her hand at the door, showing them the way in.

They entered the building and went to the room of which door was open. The walls were dark red, with golden candelabras on them. There were paintings in decorative frames, one of a green forest with a deer in the centre and second of people, who were having a tea party outside in the garden. There was also a set of shelves from dark wood filled with books and two desks full documents and notes with elegant ink writing. Behind one, there was sitting a man, intently going through a pile of papers. He raised his brows upon such a multitudinous visit.

“Er…Good evening” he said rising from his chair. He was a man of a slim and slender body. Neatly dressed man made an impression of a typical accountant. He looked at Ratonhnhaké:ton straight away. What caught his attention, were his forearms. He significantly but hardly noticeable looked into the Native’s eyes.

Rousillon introduced the comers to Gérald. He also reacted with hesitation, when he realized that Benjamin Franklin was with them, but quickly learnt about his allegiance when Ratonhnhaké:ton told about the assistance provided by him back in Boston.

“So Putnam is gone. That is good. He um…he was suspicious of our actions. Recently we have received a letter regarding the gun powder we provide. I believe it was too obvious, that we added some er…extra ingredient into it…” Gérald concluded.

“May I suggest my help with your sabotage? I can try to manipulate some weapons and other supplies.” Franklin proposed.

“Excellent idea. Never thought you’d touch a gun huh?” Élise grinned like a Cheshire cat.

“Then it’s agreed.” Gérald said quickly, to divert attention from the sardonic woman’s comment.  
“Is Aveline back from er…hunting?”

“Hmm…seems she’s going to come back later today…” averted Rousillon, looking out from a window. The sun was already gone, giving place to a silver full moon. “I’m sure she’s alright, don’t worry. Anyway, Bobby, we must take care of your ship. It can’t stay docked in here for long, the Bluecoats will surely notice.”

“I think we can have additional vessel for trade and delivery.” interjected Gérald “Of course if it’s fine with you Monsieur Faulkner?”

“Sure is. Providing we’ll be helpful in other way later as well.” he answered. The old sailor never had enough of naval battles.

“I am certain you will.” he assured politely. “I believe you must be tired. There are empty cabins that were just recently built. I’ll show you.”

Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kanen'tó:kon were led to a cottage, quite near to the mansion. Mister Faulkner went back to the Aquila, in order to tell his crew about their plans. Franklin’s hut was not far away as well. He was to stay close to the weapon storage. After entering the building, Ratonhnhaké:ton lied down on one of the beds. It was not too comfortable, but he was not one to rant. Kanen'tó:kon sat on the only chair that was there.

“I hope we’re on a good way Ratonhnhaké:ton.” he said.

“That’s the only way we can end this my friend”

Kanen'tó:kon soon fell asleep. However, his companion lost in thoughts. He could not rest. He recalled the worried face of Élise, who had been looking out for arrival of her friend.  
He stood up, and went for a walk into the night.

The hooting of owls high on the trees was echoing through the forest. Ratonhnhaké:ton followed a road which led to a mansion. The only light that was illuminating him the pathway was a silver full moon. Wolves’ howling could be heard far away in the wild. He reached the front of a manor. No one was there. No one was seen to be coming. The road leading through the dark woods was empty. Ratonhnhaké:ton decided to go back and try to sleep. Suddenly, as he was turning around, something fell from above and forced him to fall on the ground. He let out a groan of pain as he hit the back of his head, losing his vision for a moment. His hood covered his eyes as well. It felt heavy at first, but the force must have been from the height the person jumped on him. However, it was strong enough as Ratonhnhaké:ton fell on his back, with his attacker on top of him. All he could see from underneath the wolf skin, was a slim shape of a form that had him pinned against the ground.

“Who are you and what are you looking for?” the feminine but resolute voice spoke to him.

The woman was holding a hidden blade to his throat. He blinked a couple of times to get a clear view of her. She was hooded with her face covered with white and black paint to resemble a skull. The light of the moon that reflected in the blade caused her dark eyes to gleam in a shade of green.

“Aveline?” Ratonhnhaké:ton asked startled.

Looking at him shocked and confused, she sheathed her weapon and got up to her feet. He, still lightheaded stood up in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

****

The sound of crickets’ chirping helped him to gather his senses and bring himself back to reality. As the pain at the back of his head started to ease, his ears filled with a high pitched screech. The only sources of light that illuminated the woman’s pugnacious posture in front of him, were the apperent moonlight and an oil lamp surrounded by moths. She was hooded, yet the Mohawk could see her face covered in paint. It created a fearsome impression that one was standing in front of the death itself. But he knew it was the woman he yearned to see, as her black eyes resembled the night sky above them, and glistened with dark shade of summer leaves every time the flutter of moths’ wings let the rays of light reach them. The way she was staring at him…confused and surprised at the sound of her name spoken by him. He was trying to find something in those windows to her soul…the answer to his question…and he felt it. His heart skipped a beat when she looked straight into his eyes. At that very moment, he was sure for certain, that she recognized him…that she remembered him.

Ratonhnhaké:ton made a careful step towards her, reaching his hand out just to make sure the woman in front of him was not an illusion. A mirage of the one he had desired to see so much…  
“Aveline…it is you…”

“Who are you? How do you know my name?”  
Staring with a puzzled frown, Aveline tensed up and made a step back to keep safe distance from the man. She held her hand by her left hip, where a well known by him tomahawk with an axe-head in the shape of Assassin insignia hung ready within her reach. Ratonhnhaké:ton took of his wolf hood so that she could see his face. “Don’t you recognize me?”

She knitted her brows, gazing intriguingly at him.  
“I would definitely remember meeting you.”

He let out a quiet sigh of sorrow. For the very brief moment, which seemed like ages for him, he had hoped to see her smile and rush into his arms. Instead, she still remained in a defensive stance ready to attack if he made any suspicious move. Ratonhnhaké:ton disillusioned and disappointed, moved back, not wanting to scare her, as he clenched his fists tight in the darkness.  
“I am–”

“Aveline, old girl! Where you been? I was worried. You said you’d be back by sunset!”  
Élise interrupted him, walking towards Aveline with her arms spread in a gesture of welcome.

“I made my way here as soon as I could. But I…”  
Looking knowingly at her nonchalant friend, Aveline made Élise aware of her concerns.

“Oh, do not worry. He arrived today with a bunch of other guys. He’s a friend of the old Faulkner.”  
“Monsieur Faulkner? Is he here?”

“Yes, we sailed from Boston in order to join forces with you.”  
At his statement, Aveline smiled at him kindly and apologized for her behavior. Even though her face was covered by smudges of black and white paint, the expression revealed her soft features. It warmed the warrior’s heart and caused him to briefly lift a corner of his lips.  
Élise gave her friend a pat on the shoulder and for the moment she knitted her brows worryingly. “I’m sure you had an exciting day, but you must be exhausted. We have much work to do tomorrow so you better get some sleep.”  
The Mohawk looked at the short haired woman with appreciation. She must have been waiting for the homecoming of her comrade all this time.

“I’m glad to have met you Monsieur…”

“Please, just call me Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

“Ratonhn-haké:-ton…” Aveline repeated slowly, giving attention to every syllable she pronounced. Hearing her say his name with her gentle voice and southern accent caused a nostalgic feeling to rush through his veins. He recalled the first time she addressed him this way; how she stroked his cheek with her soft and fragile palm, quietly admitting that she preferred to call him by it from that day on.

“I am sure I will speak to you tomorrow. We have a lot of matters to talk about.” Aveline said while walking past him, heading to the front of the mansion. When she was about to disappear behind the corner, she turned around giving a nod to Élise, to which she replied with a lazy wave and sent a polite smile to the warrior before leaving.

“Good night Ratonhnhaké:ton.” He trembled at the sound, so soothing for his soul.

“To you as well.”

Her words spoken to him under the silver moon, were repeatedly going through his mind, when he was lying in bed. The last thing he heard before falling into a deep sleep, was a distressful howl of a wolf calling out his mate…

* * *

Aveline promptly shut the door behind her. She stood against it, trying to calm her uneasy breath.  
Her heart furiously pounding against ribs, like a prisoner held captive behind bars.  
Who was this stranger who made her feel so uneasy? She was not afraid, despite him n anxious bolt traveled from her fingertips to every vein of her body. He seemed so familiar; and that was what frightened her. As he laid his eyes on her, she wished that she could just dive in those amber lakes of his; they looked as if they glimmered in a relief at the sight of her, but then became full of longing and sadness…She wanted to hold him close; to comfort him in her arms…  
Aveline shook her head trying to get rid of the inappropriate thoughts about the man had just met. But his name…she was sure she had heard it somewhere…let alone she was sure she had said it before…; nonetheless could not remember where and when.  
She walked up the stairs, to wash herself and put on her night wear before struggling to fall asleep still trembling.

* * *

 

_The sun was shining through the branches, covered with green leaves. The tall and old trees of the frontier surrounding her everywhere she looked. Aveline looked like a wild rose in her long crimson  
dress. She felt a light cool wind blow through the tunnels of tee-trunks; her curly ebony hair falling around her face. An eagle was proudly sitting on a boulder, piercing though her with his strict look. Its eyes somehow intimidated her. The bird spread the majestic wings and flew into the air. Aveline ran after it, as she felt that the animal wanted to show her something. Guiding her though the wilderness of the north, it flew between the branches of the tall trees. She ran across small wooden bridges and narrow streams, causing the hem of the red dress to soak with fresh and cold water. For a brief moment, she thought that she had lost the sight of her guide, but quickly found it seated on a branch, and observing something from above. Frowning, Aveline walked up to the tree the eagle had chosen as its viewpoint. Then, she hid herself behind the bole, following to the bird’s gaze, and stood stock- still at the sight ahead of her._

_The rays of sunshine cut through the ceiling of leaves like slashes of a saber, heating the ground of a small meadow. It was covered with light summer grass; here and there, colourful flowers turning their heads looking for the sun. On this beautiful carpet weaved by Mother Earth, two naked bodies entwined in a sensual embrace. Aveline wanted to turn around and leave this place, thinking she definitely should not see other people, sharing such intimate moment. But she couldn’t. Her legs froze as though they grew into the ground like roots of a blossom and she was forced to peek at the breathtaking scene._

_The lovers were holding each other so thigh, as if one wished to grasp the soul of the other. The man’s muscular back arched every time he slowly and carefully rocked his hips, thrusting gently into his lover. She writhed under him in pure pleasure, wrapping her leg around his. Round spheres of her breasts perfectly fit into his tawny palms. The woman was so small comparing to him; his hands brought to mind loaves of bread. But his touch seemed timid and delicate, as if he feared that he might harm her slender body. Aveline gasped when she saw the muscular man’s face. It was him. The stranger she had met earlier. Although he did not have the markings on his face, there was no way she could forget those deep eyes of his. They glimmered in the sunshine like amber when he looked at the woman he was making love to. Placing small kisses on her neck, he let out a deep groan, which traveled through the spine of the peeper in the woods._

_This peculiar sensation traveled in tendrils through her entire body, causing her to dig nails into the tree-trunk. Aveline’s breaths became shallower and shorter; her heart beating loudly in dismay, like the sound of djembe. She was confused, as now she found herself gasping for air as she felt something soft grazing her arms, her collarbone, her breasts, her waist…but there was nothing under the summer dress. She closed her eyes, letting herself go, as a pleasurable thrill made let out a voiceless moan. To her surprise, the sound of her own voice full of lust came out of the woman caressed by the native. Aveline only now realized that the person, trembling in bliss under the chiseled torso of the man, was herself…_

_Suddenly, the eagle spread its wings and dived to the ground, to materialize into the same figure, Aveline had been peeking from behind the tree. However, he was now covered in war paint she had seen on him earlier; his attitude confident. Without his wolf hood, Ratonhnhaké:ton stood next to her, his broad shoulders back, making his posture even taller than she remembered. He was shamelessly piercing her with golden brown eyes, filled with craving. Feeling intimidated, she took a step back. The warrior’s lips had curved in a devious smile, before he abruptly approached and pinned her against the tree, eagerly kissing her._

* * *

 

Aveline woke up in cold sweat panting; shaking and full of burning sweet sensation, which rushed through her veins and bones. She looked around her bedroom. It was still dark outside; the mysterious blue light illuminated the walls of the room. She could swear that for just a brief moment, there had been someone standing at the end of the bed. The curtains flapping in the wind, like black sails of a ship in high seas. Calming down, she wrapped herself in the sheet and snuggled her cheek into the pillow. As she struggled fall back asleep, deep in the wild forest a wolf let out a longing howl…


End file.
